


Shrine On You Crazy Eusine

by Sashataakheru



Series: Porn Battle Fics [16]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: Ghosts, M/M, Obsessions, Porn Battle, Worship, basement sex, fantasies, shrines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Still searching for Suicune, Eusine returns to the basement of the Burned Tower with Morty to build a shrine, hoping to feel the legendary Pokémon's presence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shrine On You Crazy Eusine

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Pocket Monsters, Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions, Morty/Eusine, obsession, sacred, ghosts" for Porn Battle XV
> 
> Also, I changed the title from what's in the original Porn Battle submission post, since I thought of a better pun. XD /blames the anime for making me use punny titles for my Pokémon fics.

Everything began and ended with the Burned Tower. It drew them together. Morty had been surprised by Eusine's enthusiasm and obsession with Suicune, but he was a good friend, and at least he listened when Morty told him to calm down and think for a moment. 

The basement of the Burned Tower had a constant scent of smoke in the air, as if the building was still on fire. It was the only part of the tower that was still mostly safe to be in, if being in a tower full of Ghost Pokémon who might play tricks on you was a measure of safe. Morty had never had trouble, though. He knew where the ghosts were even when he couldn't see them, and once they'd worked that out, and realised he wanted to befriend them, he was safe. 

It was a strange place to be. Burned down long ago, shrouded in legend, the tower's ruins stood as a beacon, and a memorial, and, perhaps, as a place no one wanted to be rid of, but couldn't bring themselves to demolish. The timbers were aging badly, weakened by the fire, and most of it was off-limits because it might collapse. Morty sometimes thought it was being held together by force of belief, that to destroy something that might bring the legendary Ho-Oh back might ensure the golden bird never returned. 

Certainly, that had been his attraction to Ecruteak City in the first place. He had come looking for Ho-Oh, like so many before him, and had stayed to train with the ghosts. He'd fought his way through to become the leader of the Ecruteak Gym, and there he'd remained, seeking to find the legendary bird. He had spent many years honing his psychic abilities, and he was able to find almost any item, person, or Pokémon that was lost. Perceiving the future was harder, but could be done on the right night under the right kind of moonlight.

Eusine was his other preoccupation. Eusine wasn't looking for Ho-Oh; Eusine was looking for Suicune, and was convinced the legendary Pokémon could be found in the basement of the Burned Tower. There, together with Morty, they'd spent many weeks looking, and finding nothing at all except ghosts. One particular Gastly had found Eusine's obsession quite amusing, and spent at least a week stealing his things, pulling his cape, and attempting to joke around with him until Morty told it to back off and go play with the other ghosts. 

Eusine's current preoccupation with the basement of the tower was to build a shrine, hoping it might bring Suicune back. Morty wasn't sure it would work, but it was impossible to talk Eusine out of an idea once it had got into his head. All Morty could do was let it play out, and wait for the next thing to turn up. 

Eusine had been working on it all week, salvaging things from the building itself, as well as from what Morty could find for him. Morty did think it was a very beautiful shrine, but whether it would bring Suicune back, he wasn't so sure. Nevertheless, he was willing to sit with Eusine before the shrine as he made offerings to Suicune, incense and wine, rice, dumplings, and milk. Ribbons had been tied to the shrine, and they blew gently in the wind. Morty knew it was coming from a pair of ghosts, a Gastly and a Haunter, but all Eusine felt was the presence of Suicune. Perhaps the ruse was unkind, but sometimes, Eusine needed hope when Suicune seemed nothing but an impossible dream. 

To be fair to Eusine, Suicune had once been there, long ago. All three had been there, Suicune, Raikou, and Entei, standing in the basement where the shrine now stood. It had been the first glimpse of them that Eusine had ever seen, and perhaps that memory kept him returning to the basement, hoping he might see them there again. 

"Suicune, your devoted servant comes before you. Please, allow me to look upon your kind face, North Wind. Come to me, Suicune. Come to me," Eusine whispered, watching his words get lost on the breeze. 

That breeze, chilled and sweet, brushed against his skin again, and he couldn't help his breath hitching in his throat, hoping it was Suicune's touch. Eusine closed his eyes as arms wrapped around him, bringing him close. Morty kissed the back of his neck. He was always surprised at how willing Eusine was in giving into him like this, willing himself to believe Suicune was there with him. 

Eusine leant his head back as Morty's hands slipped inside his jacket, daring to touch his skin. There was another kiss to his neck, and Eusine gasped. 

"Calm down, my friend. Don't get excited before I've even got started," Morty murmured in his ear. He let a hand trail down between Eusine's legs and squeezed gently, feeling him harden, just a little.

"Suicune, Suicune, please..."

Morty held him firmly. Eusine gave in, letting Morty's hands move over his body and begin undressing him. Shifting to face him, Eusine pulled Morty into a kiss as he attempted to kick off his trousers. Morty lay back, Eusine moving with him, and he caught the fever in Eusine's eyes as his hands moved underneath his shirt. Morty was never quite sure why Eusine got like that. There was always a point at which Eusine got lost in everything, in the sex, in the sensations, in being touched by him. 

The ground was rough against his skin. Morty knew he'd have a few more scratches by the time they were done, slicing into his back as he was pushed down onto the ground, shirt left behind. Eusine pressed close to him, his heartbeat pulsing through them both. Morty could feel it in his chest, feel the heat in his body rising as Morty grasped his cock and began stroking. Eusine returned the favour, his fingers trailing down between his legs towards his arsehole, threatening to ease their way inside him. 

Morty sometimes felt their sex was more like a battle. Eusine gave in to him, but only to a certain extent. It took a lot of gentle caressing, and fighting for dominance, before they finally got to the sex. Eusine would push back, suck hard on his cock. Morty grasped his hair, pushed back, shifted them over, switched their positions. There was never much distance between them. 

It was the most insufferable form of cockteasing. Morty knew they were both frustratingly hard, but Eusine was still resisting. Morty rubbed against him, trying to make him give in. It did nothing to calm either of them. Eusine offered a soft cry, pressed closer to him, a hand grasping his arm. Morty was sure there would be bruises there tomorrow. 

"Are you ready yet? Fuck, Eusine, are you ready yet? Are you ready for Suicune to come to you?" Morty whispered, playing along. 

Eusine's reply got lost in his throat, but it was enough. Morty shifted them, shifted behind him, and held him steady with his body, wrapping his legs close around him to keep him still. Morty hadn't intended for this position to make Eusine submissive, to make him stop completely in anticipation, but that's what it did, and it allowed Morty the time and stillness he needed to prepare him.

Eusine let himself be fucked, gave over his body to Morty, as he felt him begin to push inside him. There was still barely any space between them, and keeping his legs together made the sensation of being filled much more intense. It also made it last longer, as Morty never fucked him quickly. Moving with agonising delicacy, Morty held Eusine close, moved their bodies as one. A hand strayed to Eusine's cock, stroking him as he thrust, making sure he was still hard. Every now and then, he brushed his thumb across the head, making Eusine shudder. 

"Sui... Sui- _oh_."

Morty pushed him towards climax, holding him firmly, whispering in his ear, making him come all over his chest. It took a moment for Eusine to relax, his tense body pulsing with pleasure as he rode out his orgasm. Morty didn't move away until he felt Eusine's body go limp. Eusine was always spent afterwards, and let Morty shift him into his arms, letting him rest as he gazed up at the broken ceiling, dazed but happy. 

"Saw stars, Morty. Saw the wind bring the stars," Eusine murmured, a hand absently gesturing at the air.

"No Suicune, then?" 

Eusine grinned. "Felt the wind. Did you feel it, Morty? Did you feel the north wind? Maybe Suicune liked the shrine after all."

Morty stroked his hair gently. "Just be still for a moment. Maybe you'll hear Suicune in the stillness. Maybe you need to be quiet, silent, to hear it."

Eusine closed his eyes, tried to listen carefully. He heard nothing, but he did feel a chill breeze brush against his skin again, and perhaps that was all he was going to get. 

"Thank you. Thank you, Suicune."


End file.
